Daylight: El exilio de Jacob
by Norimaki
Summary: Si el silencio en mi mente permanecía, nunca volvería atrás. Sería el primero en escoger la forma animal frente a la humana. Quizá no tendría que volver a escuchar jamás si corría lo suficiente. Post Epílogo de Eclipse


**Daylight**

* * *

><p><em>Moví las patas con más rapidez, dejando a Jacob Black desaparecer tras de mi.<em>

_Jacob Black- Eclipse_

* * *

><p>La presa era más rápida de lo que había pensado que sería. Se había dejado engañar por su pequeño tamaño y le había dado demasiado espacio. El suficiente para escabullirse.<p>

El ciervo permaneció inmóvil, oculto bajo el verdor de los helechos y esperando una señal que le indicara si el cazador seguía tras él. Movió sus orejas reconociendo los sonidos del bosque. Oyó el chirrido de los insectos, los aleteos de las aves y el sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento. Un crujido frente de él lo puso alerta, sus estilizadas patas se flexionaron preparadas para la huida mientras sus oscuros ojos buscaban frenéticos en el lugar de donde había venido el sonido sin lograr ver nada. Otro crujido, ahora en un costado, lo hizo saltar y retroceder un par de pasos. Un tercer crujido, a sus espaldas, lo hizo lanzarse en una desesperada carrera a través de los musgosos árboles, más adelante un tronco le cortaba el paso, arqueó sus rodillas preparándose para saltar el obstáculo, se lanzó con un rápido y elegante movimiento. Desde su derecha, unas enormes mandíbulas se cerraron en torno a su cuello mientras aún permanecía en el aire. El bosque se volvió oscuro mientras caía, su cuerpo golpeó el suelo con un sonido seco y sus patas se convulsionaron dos o tres veces antes de que el frío terminara de apoderarse de su organismo.

En esos precisos momentos, mientras los vidriosos ojos de sus presas aún parecían estar observándolo, era cuando más sentía que no había forma de que pudiera olvidarse de todo. Llevaba algún tiempo cazando y dejándose llevar sólo por sus instintos al hacerlo, la adrenalina fluía en su organismo volviéndolo más veloz y nublando sus pensamientos, pero volvía a ser el mismo una vez que se encontraba frente a frente con los oscuros ojos de sus presas. Ojos que parecían inteligentes, que no sólo veían, sino que _observaban_. Grandes y profundos ojos color chocolate. Ojos que eran dos espejos en los cuales se reflejaba la forma en que había escogido permanecer. Ojos que le recordaban _por que_ y _por quién_ lo había decidido. Ojos que no le dejaban olvidar.

Podía ahogar sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos en la forma animal, pero no podía evitar el mudo reclamo de los ojos de sus presas. Aquellos ojos lucirían igual que los de ella cuando su corazón dejara de latir. ¿Que sería de Bella sin sus expresivos ojos chocolates?, ¿que sería de ella con su aroma reemplazado por el hedor de los vampiros?, ¿dónde estaría Bella cuando su carne fuera tan dura como el mármol y tan fría como el hielo? No podría llamar Bella a la criatura que lo miraría a través de otros ojos, que oliera diferente, que no se sintiera como ella. No sería ella nunca más, sería como si estuviese muerta y eso era lo que le dolía más que el que eligiera al otro antes que a él. No podía dudar de su amor, sus ojos le gritaban que lo amaba cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que su sonrisa se extendía en su rostro como una mariposa desplegando sus alas. Pero dolía que ella prefiriera la muerte. Cuando ella muriera, una parte de él moriría con ella Cuando su corazón dejara de latir, su corazón perdería la mitad de los latidos, cuando su último aliento se esfumara de sus labios, no habría más alientos para él, costaría respirar lo mismo que si no estuviera respirando. Lo mismo que si estuviera sobreviviendo con un cuerpo a medio terminar, con un alma a medio completar. Cuando Bella dejara de ser su Bella, él ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

* * *

><p>Este fragmento lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, la idea original era narrar el periodo perdido entre el final de Eclipse y el retorno de Jake en Amanecer, pero como suele sucederme lo dejé en espera demasiado tiempo y ahora no recuerdo como continua (cueck!)<p>

¿Por qué publicarlo ahora? pues por el still que salió hace poco de Jacob echándose a correr con un papel en la mano (supongo que es la invitación a la boda de Bella y Edward)... tan sólo ver la imagen me recordó este texto y decidí compartirlo.

Eso, se me portan bien :D

_Jennifer_


End file.
